1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable articulated beds having a deck mattress support surface which will articulate to separately raise the back and the upper and lower legs of a user lying thereatop. More particularly, this invention relates to such an articulated bed which has separable head/back support and leg support assemblies which are connectable together and which are easily separately shippable under conventional UPS and other common carrier shipping size and weight limits for economy.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable beds for comfort and therapy are extremely well known and provide support surfaces for a mattress which will incline the back/head of a user to any desired angle and will also separately incline the legs of the user for both comfort and therapeutic purposes. However, these articulated beds include mattress support or deck structure and motor driven power units which, in their assembled form, are extremely heavy and exceed all conventional economical shipping means available and therefore fall into categories of freight shipping costs which are substantially higher in shipping rates.
The substantially higher cost for such an adjustable bed is due, in part, to the high freight and delivery costs. Freight charges can exceed $150 and delivery and assembly costs for each adjustable twin bed, for example, weighing over 170 lbs. requires a two-man delivery team. Such costs can approach the cost of a conventional bed.
The popularity of adjustable beds increased when advertising programs became directed toward consumers with health or sleeping disorders or simply to recline while reading or watching television. Being manufactured primarily in conventional bedding sizes, the ease with which these inclining beds fitted into a bedroom situation greatly increased usage.
The construction of adjustable bed bases has changed very little over the past thirty years. Most adjustable bed bases are constructed with angle iron frames. A linear actuator lift motor is attached to pivotally connected lifting arms which independent raise and lower the head/back portion and segmented leg portions, typically moving about a stationary transverse mid torso or buttocks support area. A plywood or particleboard deck with upholstered padding is attached to the lifting arms and decorative wood or laminate panels are applied to the sides of the exposed metal frame for a finished appearance. However, these additions do not overcome the resemblance to a hospital bed.
The substantially higher cost for such an adjustable bed is due, in part, to the high freight and delivery costs. Freight charges can exceed $150 and delivery and assembly costs for each adjustable twin bed, for example, weighing over 170 lbs. requires a two-man delivery team. Such costs can approach the cost of a conventional bed, over $300.00.
Examples of prior patented adjustable beds are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,571Elliott, et al.U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,410Elliott, et al.U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,623Bathrick, et al.U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,150Palmer, Jr., et al.U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,661Bathrick, et al.U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,550Bathrick, et al.U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,784ElliottU.S. Pat. No. 6,276,011Antinori
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,410 to Elliott, et al. discloses an articulated adjustable bed with a single motor which raises the first adjustable section and, through the linkage, the second adjustable section. Another adjustable articulated bed is disclosed by the same inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,784.
Bathrick, et al. discloses articulated beds in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,063,623 and 5,568,661. U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,623 is directed to a power module for an articulated bed and the '661 patent is directed to an articulated bed with a modified standard frame supporting an independent power module.
Palmer, Jr., et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,150, teaches a device for converting a flat bed into an adjustable bed utilizing an articulating platform sandwiched between the box springs and the mattress. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,011, Antinori teaches an adjustable bed with a first frame and a second slide frame connected thereon.
To demonstrate the incentive for having a USP shippable adjustable bed, several prior patented efforts have apparently missed that mark.
Elliott, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,571 teaches an adjustable articulated bed which may be disassembled for easy shipping in a small container and which is constructed from a minimum number of components. However, this invention teaches an elongated frame member which clearly falls beyond the UPS shipping guidelines for economical category 2 shipment for packages having a weight limit of 70 lbs. and an overall size of less than 130″ as the total of length, and girth of the shipping container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,550, Bathrick teaches an improved articulated bed with linearly retractable head and foot sections for easier shipment in a relatively small container. Bathrick asserts that this articulated bed may be assembled by the purchaser without the need for any tools. By incorporation of telescopic head and foot portions, the Bathrick disclosure teaches size compactness but does not achieve a weight reduction necessary for the economical shipping by UPS.
Elliott has another patented teaching in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,280 for a snap together adjustable articulated bed. Seven or so components are packaged in three or so separate smaller boxes for easy transport. According to Elliott, these components can be snap fit together in a very complex arrangement of linkages, motor, power carriage, frame, body portion, drag link and lateral rails.
The present invention is specific to the twin extra long size adjustable bed having an assembly length of 80″ and a width of 38″, the most popular size adjustable bed base in the industry. Two such side-by-side adjustable beds are used to form all king size beds because of the width limitation therefore must remain at 38″. The girth of each of the two separate head and leg support assemblies cannot exceed 92″ so that the total sum of the length and girth (2×width+2×thickness) of each shipping package does not exceed 130″. The leg-lifting section posed the greatest challenge to this limitation of size. To accomplish this size limitation, the present invention by design criteria had to have an overall shipping size, when boxed, of no longer than 39″, no thicker than 8″ and no wider than 37″ wherein the UPS shipping size is calculated to =39″+16″+74″=129″. Moreover, the lifting linkages and lifting shafts of each inner lifting frame could not protrude below the plane of the lower margins of the side panels or support legs of each assembly. Otherwise, the lifting linkage could make contact with the support slats of a conventional bed frame.
The present invention incorporates a platform design comprising plywood or particleboard deck panels which are upholstered with fabric and affixed to the lifting frame of each support assembly. The center section is formed of an inanimate central deck panel and side panels so that the three-piece design consisting of a head support assembly, a leg support assembly and a central stationary section are all individually shippable under UPS category oversize 2 limits.